The Legend of Gildarts
by Infinity Funyarinpa
Summary: The legendary Gildarts Clive goes on another 100 year quest expedition but this time he's not alone. Laxus, Mystogan, Macao, Wakaba, Natsu, and Gray follow him to experience and learn the ways of his infinite badass antics. His nemesis Ivan Dreyar follows(Stalks) him in a futile effort to outperform him. Adventures inbound! Reviews would be helpful
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Gildarts**

 **Chapter 1**

Ages (Not likely canon ages)

Natsu and his crew: 12-15

Laxus and Mystogan: Early 20s

Gildarts, Ivan, Macao, and Wakaba: Early 30s

 **This story is inspired by omnidestruction5678's "I will make you Epic(Wait for it)dary!" Which tragically only had 2 chapters released (Both in 2013)**

* * *

It was a typical day at the guild, Natsu and Gray were arguing, people nearby were trying to no avail to stop them from fighting, Cana was underage drinking, Laxus was giving a shit-eating grin to anyone who happened to look his way, others were shooting the breeze. Meanwhile outside Mystogan was meditating on a hill overlooking the guild.

However someone would be making his grand return later on

"How dare you melt my black cherry ice cream!" Gray shouted

"That's for my Hawaiian pizza you mercilessly froze." Natsu fired back

"Natsu if you're a real man, you would have a meatlovers pizza instead."

"Shut up Elfman!" Natsu threw the frozen pizza like a frisbee it was nearly atomized on contact with Elfman's face

KO! All the vegetarians in the vicinity clapped

But while Natsu was distracted by 'the manly one' Gray froze the ice cream into a cube complete with a handhold and swiped it across the dragonslayer's face

The frozen black cherries were on the face of the cube and produced similar results to barbed wire

"Aghhhh my face!" He then acted without thinking and chomped the cube to pieces "Aghhhh my teeth!"

Gray also got bit "Wait am I foaming in my mouth? Do you have rabies?!"

"I don't think so but you're gonna pay my dentist bill buddy." Natsu's teeth looked like something out of a alley dentist's nightmares. Several people vomited in response

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall mages were discussing Laxus and staring at him kind of creepily

"He's so cool just look at those headphones, probably cost a fortune."

"His voice reminds me of Dio Brando. Such elegance!"

"I know he claims he's a super saiyan, but I personally think he's a super saiyan 2."

"Oh he looked at me, I shall treasure this moment for the rest of my life!"

"Truly a remarkable man I think he's next in line for guildmaster."

"Wait isn't there someone else next in line?"

Just then that guy known as Ivan strolled into the guild, he started to pimp walk towards Laxus and talked to him for a few moments then they both got up and pimp walked outside

But Ivan stopped before the entrance, he looked over at Makarov and then he did the unthinkable

HE DABBED

He then resumed his pimp walk out. His dab was met with such disgust that Natsu and Gray's fight instantaneously stopped and Cana quickly downed another barrel of the strong stuff.

Makarov gave a look of disapproval "Hmmm the black alpaca in the family. For generations the Dreyar bloodline has been blessed with being born super saiyan but when he was born everything changed."

"At first I thought it was the wrong baby but I accepted it and raised him as if he was super saiyan, but he really was different."

"I thought Laxus would be my successor but if he keeps following Ivan's style Fairy Tail is doomed."

Unfortunately for him Erza heard his monologue "Master if not Laxus what about Macao, Wakaba, Mystogan, or even me?"

The guildmaster thought about it "Well you're too inexperienced but maybe in a few years I'll consider, Mystogan prefers to keep to himself, and while Wakaba and Macao are experienced enough..."

They both looked over to see them in a drinking contest with some underage mages

"Yeah... point taken." Erza facepalmed

* * *

Over the horizon a hero comes within sight of Magnolia

"I'm back." he simply said

It was Gildarts Clive the most badass, intense, sexiest, memetic, arguably intelligent, and strongest member of Fairy Tail. He wore a black shirt, a customized brown cape, navy blue pants, and chrome coloured boots that had extensive experience in asskicking

He stood on a hill in the east forest overlooking Magnolia with an overflowing travelbag, he took one dramatic step

His journey to the guild was met with a obstacle: a small rock

Gildarts tripped on the stealth rock and did a faceplant causing a earthquake that panicked the villagers. But it wasn't over he started rolling down the hill, building up to a ridiculous speed

It must have been a coincidence that there was a bike marathon on the same day and close to 30 bikers in a tight spread were headed straight for Gildarts

They never stood a chance. Some were thrown into trees while the rest joined Gildarts' manmade avalanche. They rolled all the way to the border of the town where there was a reinforced wall.

The biker's journey tragically ended at the wall, however Gildarts went straight through the wall and a couple more before coming to a stop.

"Damn you Dwayne Johnston." He got up, dusted himself off then walked to the guild

Seems the word got out. The town started shifting in preparation of the crash master, sirens were also blaring

Gildarts was disappointed "They were supposed to play Lost Horizon Highlander."

Everyone at Fairy Tail knew what was happening

"That's gotta be Gildarts!" Natsu said excitedly

"7 years. Took him long enough." someone else said

By then the Gildarts chants were heard all over Magnolia (Think Goldberg/Gillberg's entrance)

Mystogan paid no attention to the commotion, he was wearing what looked like a Sub Zero costume (MK9). The city shift was meant to protect the buildings from the wrath of Gildarts, it unfortunately caused semi-meditating Mystogan to fall through a nearby building

Gildarts had a non flinching walk, nothing could steal his attention he continued down the clear path.

The guild members watched the front doors with anticipation. Soon enough a shadow appeared from under the revolving doors

The doors were literally vaporized as the man of the hour walked into it. He stood there with his front shadowed, nobody took a breath

Then all of a sudden Gildarts stepped into the light and executed a JoJo pose causing everybody to cheer like their team won the Stanley Cup

"Kept you waiting huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile quite a distance away

The Oracion Seis were training in a wasteland Racer, Cobra, and Hoteye were sparring. Brain, Midnight, and Angel sat on the sidelines and observed

Cobra had the advantage but as he moved in for the knockout his face contorted from a arrogant smirk to a face that looked like his head would combust

"Uh... you ok?" Hoteye questioned

"My ears... Did the Maple Leafs actually win the cup?" He then collapsed

(Metal Gear Solid gameover music starts playing)

"Cobra what's wrong?! Cobra?! COBRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Angel and Racer screamed

Brain had a pissed off look "Cobra you can't die now, you'll create a time paradox, you can't go changing the future like that."

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail

The cheering and screaming had quieted down Gildarts tried to get to Makarov but the wrath of millions of questions stalled him, he knew they would be coming

"How many 100 year quests did you do?"

"All of them."

"Close calls?"

"Well I was negotiating with a hostage taker over the phone. He knew something was wrong when he could hear my voice twice."

"Any kids yet?"

"Probably not... I hope."

"What shampoo do you use?"

"L'oreal because I'm worth it."

"Ok ok thats enough." Makarov said "Give Gildarts some space he's probably tired."

Everyone cleared and returned to their usual positions except Natsu

"Gildarts! I'm all fired up, it's time to get payback for those times you beat me."

Gildarts gave the come at me gesture

"Hmmm it's been around seven years since we last fought. He was 6 then now he's 13 I think. I should upgrade my Normal Flicks to Consecutive Normal Flicks to see how much progress he has."

Natsu jumped straight at Gildart "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The attack hit him in the face but stopped instantly, and that's when Natsu knew he screwed up

But Gildarts aborted his attack he looked very disturbed "Natsu what in the name of german alternative rock band Falco happened to your teeth?"

"Gray's black cherry ice cream happened."

Gildarts gave a death glare to Gray who looked terrified. It's a well-known fact that Gildarts' Death Stare produces similar effects to top level laxatives

"Gray Fullbuster get your buddy Natsu a ice cream sundae before I harpoon you." He pulled out a previously unseen harpoon

"Yessir!" Gray sped towards the kitchen so fast Jet had to do a double take

"Make sure it's soft serve! Anyway Natsu come to my house later I'll get your mouth fixed up."

For years Cana struggled with the confidence to tell Gildarts something fairly important. Now she had enough confidence, but unfortunately she was too drunk to remember what to tell him

Gildarts finally made his way to Makarov, they did a truly badass handshake and walked to Makarov's room

"Did you seriously finish all 18 quests?"

"Yep and I spent the first 4 years going on adventures and training."

"A task with a combined time of over 1800 years gets finished in 3 years... Why is this guy not a household name?" The guildmaster said mentally

"Impressive, I don't think I've heard of such an remarkable feat in half a century." Makarov complemented "Did you get what I asked for?"

Gildarts took out several magazines "Last 7 year's limited editions in (mostly) mint condition."

The master got a perverted look and skimmed through one "I can see why they're limited edition, they sell out too fast around here."

"Believe it or not there's educational value in them." Gildarts gave his input

"Who wouldn't believe that?" Makarov put the books away

"So what's up with your grandson? I didn't see him here."

"He's out with Ivan." Makarov said with extreme despair

"I thought you got him on therapy."

"He somehow absorbed the therapy the wrong way and now he's much worse."

"We need to save Laxus before it's too late." they both said instantaneously

"Well anyways, Laxus is now S-class so is Mystogan and Erza."

"Whoa! Erza's pretty young to be S-class, I did predict Laxus though, and who's Mist Gun?

"Mystogan is a wizard around Laxus' age, he joined 2 years ago. He's an expert in elemental and illusion magic, carries magic staves, and he doesn't socialize much. Right now he's wearing a Sub Zero costume."

"Yes! We finally have a ninja mage! This is great!" Gildarts ran outside but took a shortcut through the wall

"Same as always." Makarov shook his head

* * *

Mystogan dragged himself out of the building he fell through holding his back in agony

A birthday party was being held inside and all the kids were hitting Mystogan with his own staves, he was trying to be polite and letting them. But then some of them started biting the staves or doing worse things

In retaliation he cast a sleep spell and gave the kids nightmares about Sonic the Hedgehog and Exodia the Forbidden One

"Hey Mystogan!" came a loud voice

"What do you want Laxus?"

Laxus for some reason kept trying to make Mystogan his rival ever since he became S-class. Possibly because whenever they sparred it was pretty evenly matched, Laxus is also one of the few members who actually talks to him.

"The city was shifting, the town was chanting, you know what that means the almighty Gildarts is back." Laxus said excitedly

"Indeed, I've heard some bizarre stories about him"

"Believe me they're all true, well most of them anyway. He's so powerful that all our S-class mages combined would get our asses kicked by him effortlessly."

They talked for awhile then they went their ways. But before they were out of earshot

"Laxus! You have to be careful with those headphones, could stab someone's eye out."

"What about your staves? Speaking of which is that snot on the skull one?"

Mystogan obtained a look of horror when he saw one of his staves coated halfway with mucus

"Uh... good luck with that." Laxus left the scene

Mystogan used a steam technique to clean the skull stave. Suddenly he felt the atmosphere change intensely

He looked up to see Gildarts approach

"Are you Mystogan?" he asked

"That's right. So you're the ace around here."

"Not just around here. Are you a ninja?!"

"No just using this to disguise myself, but I am familiar with illusion and shadow magic."

"We'll have to spar sometime. Have you seen Laxus?"

"You just missed him, he headed in the guild's direction."

"Typical. If you want to be disguised you might want a new set of clothes."

Mystogan didn't notice before but the birthday party bastards managed to damage quite a bit of his Sub Zero costume. Weird Laxus didn't say anything.

"I got some spare clothes at my place."

"No thanks I'm good."

Clive grabbed his shoulders "You don't understand. These are such badass threads that the laws of physics couldn't catch up to them for another 5000 years. Being formulated from the same material as plot armor, makes it nigh indestructible, it's also a extreme lightweight material that won't slow you down even slightly. Not to mention the style which crosses ninja and badass elements in a fusion that traces the origins of a historical battle that actually took place in ancient Fiore. And it's also comfortable."

"Take me to the clothes. ASAP" Mystogan was convinced

Gildarts and Mystogan headed towards Gildarts' Pad. Through talking with the crash mage Mystogan realized the rumors he's heard while eavesdropping were accurate, he really was as badass, experienced, and wise(in his own way) as they said

He could learn alot from him. They entered the house near the northeastern edge of town, it seemed mostly minimalistic.

"So nobody would attempt to steal from here? Even when you're gone for so long."

"They know better." Gildarts led him down into the basement where it was packed with stuff and looked hi-tech for the age.

"Mystogan. This is most of my weapons, gear, awards, and keepsakes from all my quests."

"The clothes I got from a mission years back from a ninja clan I helped, it looks identical to what they wore."

(Note the clothing is what Mystogan actually wears in the series)

He brought the clothing to Mystogan "If you're S-class you really shouldn't have to disguise yourself as Sub Zero."

"Thanks a lot. You have no idea how hard it is to find decent clothes around here."

Mystogan was so into the new threads that he took off his mask unconsciously

He looked up at Gildarts who had a unreadable expression

With a quick hand motion he sent all the staves flying across the room. He then gathered intense energy and assumed a stance "Is looking like a terrorist the new style now? I swear you're the third person I've seen with that face."

Mystogan sweated mountain dew "Now I know what you're thinking, but the answer might surprise you."

Gildarts sat down "Explain."

Mystogan gave an explanation so long, the author lost all motivation to write any of it. He explained his origins, why he looks like a terrorist, where Waldo is these days, and Dreyar family drama

"So you're a prince from a alternative universe whos a counterpart to Jellal?"

"My name is also Jellal." Mystogan mentioned, causing Gildarts to complain about the confusion

"In case our slave master Jellal becomes a recurring character, I'll just call you Mystogan or Mist Gun."

"That's fine. But if he's such a well-known terrorist why hasn't anyone tried to stop his tower of heaven project?"

"The government are morons." both men nodded their heads to that

"I know a little bit about transformation magic, I can change your face so you don't have death threats on sight."

"Proceed"

Gildarts spent an eternity focusing energy into his hand properly for transformation. Then he unceremoniously punched Mystogan in the face

Mystogan sat up to see a mirror held in his face. His red tattoo was gone and his hair was now dark blue.

"Good! Gotta add facial reconstruction to the resume." Gildarts wrote in a huge book titled Gildarts Clive: is there anything he can't do?

* * *

Some time later

Natsu dropkicked the guild doors open (yes they've been replaced already) only for the doors to repel back and smack him in the face. Gildarts appeared behind him looking disappointed and helped him up

Natsu looked up, everyone who wasn't passed out was giving him a intense stare. This made him a little uncomfortable, but it was time to test a new technique

"Fire Dragon's Lite Brite!" Natsu opened his mouth to flawless teeth, so shiny that it mimicked a laser pointer with the spread of a floodlight.

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh"

"Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnniiiiii"

"I can see the light"

"Now I really wish" Wakaba began "Goku didn't steal my sunglasses."

"Yeah! But aren't your eyes always closed?." Macao brought up

"They're squinting, you know like Clint Eastwood."

"Sweet mother of PeanutButterGamer! That's really bright." Gildarts commented

As most of the guildmembers demanded mercy, Erza decided she wasn't most of the guildmembers and requipped to a g-men uniform with sunglasses

She pulled out a badge "Fairy Tail S-class Erza Scarlet."

Everyone including Natsu stopped and responded with their usual dread toward authorities

"Natsu Dragneel! In light of your acts of indecent exposure and disruption of peace, I'll take it upon myself to beat you like a rug."

"Calm down Erza" some of the mages were weary of her g-men antics

Erza waved the badge "I'm a cop you idiot!"

Natsu welcomed the challenge "Fire Dragon's Lite Brite! Phase 2" this one was twice as bright

Titania struggled with the light, but kept moving towards the smiling dragonslayer. However the sunglasses started to crack until they broke into pieces and fell down.

Either Erza instantaneously put another pair on or she apparently was wearing 2 pairs at the same time like the Master Chief

With a swift punch Natsu went flying smashing his cranium off the second floor. He rolled over and saw a tooth on the ground that looked suspiciously like his front tooth

"Your move creep." Erza channeled her inner Robocop

Gildarts by this time sat down on a bar stool and ordered a drink with a hand motion "She's been watching too many movies lately."

"We managed to hide Kill Bill." Max said over the counter

"What a relief. That was one spot-check that saved lives."

"But she got to Aliens and Mortal Kombat."

"Those were $500 sunglasses asshole!"

After hearing that Max and Gildarts gave each other looks of horror. A fatality this early in the story would be unacceptable.

Back at the fight Natsu was in that dazed state when beaten in Mortal Kombat (MK1 version because it looks funnier)

Erza was trying to remember her fatality combination

But Gildarts appeared behind her at a speed that sent nearby furniture repelling like two same magnets. He gave her a 540 turning kick sending her flying airborne like a missle, destroying a mountain on the horizon "She'll be back."

Everyone in the guild stared at him

"What?"

"Are you seriously gonna complain I hit a girl. She was going to give Natsu a freakin fatality and that mountain was ugly anyway." he pointed out

The awkward silence was broken by "Dat Boi Ivan's" loud footwear hitting the wood floor

Ivan and Laxus pimpwalked into the guild, Ivan appeared to have a camera "Guess what? It's your boi Ivan Dreyar and Son Laxus! Today we are going to react to the return of Ivan's infamous rival

Large Ham narrator: "Gildarts has finally encountered Laxus and his apparent rival Ivan! Will their opposing conversation turn aggressive? Probably for sure! Is Titania going to be alright? And more importantly will she get sued by Ricola for destroying one of their precious mountains? Meanwhile Mystogan is trying to act normal around people but he soon realizes it's not as easy as it sounds. Is Natsu in store for another dentist trip? Does Fairy Tail even cover dental? Find out some of these and much more on the next exciting episode of The Legend of Gildarts!

* * *

 **Urban Dictionary's Definition of Pimp Walk: A slightly controlled stagger on either the left or right leg that causes one to limp in such a way others will notice them. In short, a Pimp Walk is what most ballers do as they walk down the street or enter a room; it lets the surrounding audience know that they are in fact, the shit**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Gildarts**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Narrator: Last time on The Legend of Gildarts! Our hero returns home for the first time in 7 years, making a necessary dynamic entrance! He quickly realizes things have changed! Kids became teens, teens became adults, drunks became drunker drunks, and the guildmaster's hairline lost another inch! A new ally was found in the S-class mage Mystogan! And now the latest chapter of Dreyar Family Drama is about to begin! Has Ivan corrupted Laxus too far? Find out today on The Legend of Gildarts!

Everything was silent as the atmosphere changed. Ivan and Laxus stood at the front of the guild while Gildarts was standing a few meters away

The supposed rivals meet once again! It was a dramatic glare-off, but was quickly ruined by Ivan doing the unthinkable and shooting a vlog

Ivan put his face uncomfortably close to the camera and started whispering "This was unexpected, the only one worthy to be Ivan Dreyar's rival returns finally to Magnolia?! Looks like we have to give him a warm welcome." he said the last part sarcastically

Makarov really tried hard to resist but this was truly disgusting. He unceremoniously went to a washroom to vomit

"What in the name of Polnareff's eyebrows is he wearing?" Gildarts mentally questioned

Ivan's attire consisted of a black sleeveless suit with a red tie, fingerless surgeon gloves, a dark purple cape, black pants that had a dozen belts all over, and boots with spurs. Not to mention he had numerous gold and neon green necklaces and rings

"Now let us test his base power level." apparently the camera had a built-in scouter

The instant the button was pressed, the camera exploded

"Base power is... Base power is OVER 90000000!" Ivan bellowed in disbelief and appeared to either faint or suffer a heart attack. It was dramatic either way

Laxus grinned, this kind of power could match the might of an ascended super saiyan

Gildarts noticed Laxus' expression and frowned "I take it you want to kick my ass and claim top spot in Fairy Tail."

Laxus folded his arms "Why yes. All these years I've been training my ascended super saiyan genes and lightning dragonslayer magic. Not to mention I underwent my Father's advanced training classes which straightened my attitude to a supreme man of epic proportions!"

"I see... you've changed. I can't just simply convince you why your father's way of life is not the right way." Gildarts looked at the floor

Suddenly he struck a Jojo pose "But I will lay into you for using the phrase: ascended super saiyan! There's super saiyan, super saiyan 2, ultra super saiyan. But ascended super saiyan just makes it all confusing, I will put an end to this for the greater good and wellbeing of this story!"

Laxus started sparking aggressively "I will be the next Gildarts."

"I hope you're aware it's not a rank."

"With your reputation, it might as well be."

Meanwhile Natsu was fanboying "This is awesome! You'd think this would be pay per view."

"It's like McGregor vs Mayweather. Only no one's making money here." Gray declared. Little did he know there was already organized betting taken years prior.

Gildarts looked around. This fight would definitely be intense and guaranteed property damage that the guildmaster detested, that and bystanders could receive damage

"I know a better place."

"Let us go, but we need an audience." Laxus threw Ivan over his shoulder

Gildarts grabbed Natsu and flew through the second floor and ceiling, taking Mystogan with him rather painfully. Laxus followed him

"Damn! It really is pay per view." Mirajane complained

The two competitors traveled across the sky, flying must be a fun practice overlooked by overpowered individuals

The place Gildarts had in mind was a wasteland with an abundance of shrubbery and free wifi, it would take a few minutes.

They passed the ricola mountain Erza destroyed last chapter. And as clear as crystal they saw Erza lying on her back in the wreckage surrounded by lawyers. She gave the "I got my eye on you" gesture

"Heh heh heh looks like she's plotting revenge already." Laxus chuckled. earlier Erza went over his and Ivan's heads like a bullet

"Sometimes kicking someone through a mountain can preserve another life. Natsu was brave to stand up to her without wearing plot armor, but I couldn't let him die then. It would've created a time paradox. Not only that, Natsu is basically my adopted son (which reminds me, gotta make it official this time)."

Natsu was overwhelmed with happiness and shouted at the horizon "See Igneel! My real-dad may take 7 years but he at least says goodbye and actually returns. He probably could whoop your scaly ass anyway!"

Everyone stopped in shock of Natsu's brutality Laxus looked shocked, Mystogan lost consciousness, Ivan awoke and muttered "Damn.", Gildarts suffered a spiritial critical hit twice.

Gildarts in tears gave Natsu "The Hug of Gildarts" (bring it in maaaaaaan) "YES! This is the son I chose!" He shouted

It was truly an amazing hug even with an unconscious guy over his shoulder this man knew how to make a hug emotional and badass.

Laxus looked on sadly "Father why can't we ever hug like that?"

"Don't worry son I'll assemble a hug to surpass "The Hug of Gildarts"... eventually." Ivan took his rivalry seriously

* * *

Meanwhile Makarov had recovered and returned to the main room. Everything seemed to have calmed down, however he soon realized the 2 men who likely would kill each other were missing along with a few others.

"What happened?" he asked Mirajane, the only present S-class mage

"Laxus is gonna fight Gildarts. Ivan, Natsu, and the Mist guy tagged along."

"OH NO! Why didn't anyone else follow them?"

"They kinda flew straight through the ceiling."

"Damn it I just finished paying off the roofers yesterday."

"Gramps aren't you worried about your son and Laxus? Gildarts is gonna kill them." Gray joined the conversation

The guildmaster sighed "It can't be helped, they could be dead as we speak depending on Clive's mood. But I know he doesn't want to kill Laxus at least."

"Given Laxus' saiyan pride skyrocket he might get himself killed from going all out." Mirajane suggested

"If only somebody around here had teleportation magic. I feel like there was but I forget who they were." Gray tried to remember but failed miserably, in the background Mest Gryder was measuring the circumference of the hole in the ceiling

"I should of kept my studies going instead of drinking all these years." Makarov thought "Anywho Mira let's get a headstart towards the morgue. Gray show some decency and put on some clothes." They walked out the door

Makarov shouted to the rest of the members "Wakaba's in charge until we get back." he then joined Mirajane on the yellow brick road towards the morgue

A fatal mistake...

* * *

The men finally made it to the wasteland with an abundance of shrubbery

Ivan slowly stepped off Laxus while Gildarts lowered Mystogan and told Natsu to wake him up. The spread between the 2 parties was 25 feet

Ivan gave Laxus a pep talk "He's powerful but he's not a super saiyan, you'll have the advantage. If you need help I'll lend my support in every way that I can."

On the other side "Why am I here and what's happening? Mystogan asked "It's time to give our Dreyar prince an attitude adjustment." Gildarts explained

Ivan pimp walked to the middle point between Laxus and the other party (actually he was 10 feet off) He put on a headset from who knows where "Ladies and gentlemen this will be a no-disqualification one on one fight between Gildarts Clive and the successor to the Dreyar name. He is also known as the ascended super saiyan! LAAAAAAAAAAXUS DREYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Laxus pulled a Jojo pose as pyro exploded nearby

Gildarts warmed up his wrists and feet and started toward Laxus. Natsu and Mystogan weren't stupid, they relocated to a safer position and quickly dug a foxhole just in case.

"So... does Laxus stand a chance?" Mystogan asked

"Nope." Natsu replied instinctively

Mystogan was surprised with the nonchalant answer

"Keep in mind Misty. Laxus may be super saiyan but Gildarts has fought Goku and Vegeta at the same time on equal footing on a few occasions."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. He also teamed up with them and their allies to wipe out 2 organizations called Marble and AC I think, after some guy who claimed he was super interrupted their fight."

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Gildarts was eyeing Laxus' attire particularly his headphones

"I know I'm a bit behind in style but what are those supposed to be?"

"These." Laxus pointed to them "Are my legacy, my attire. Generations from now will associate these with my-

But Gildarts wasn't listening "You better watch how fast you turn around or else somebody gets shanked." Ivan slowly backed away from Laxus

Laxus talked through Gildarts statement

"-cutting edge technology sticking to my ears by static electricity with no currently known side effects. Not only that-"

"You're wide open!" Gildarts closed the distance and gave him a left hook that sent him flipping a unnecessary amount of times, a couple meters away

Ivan looked terrified. Laxus regained himself, he suffered a bleeding lip from that shot. He definitely didn't look as smug now.

Gildarts kept his stance "Are you gonna fight like a Goku, Vegeta, or a Piccolo? The only way you'll stand a chance is if you fight like Piccolo."

"Laxus! ZENKAI BOOST!" Ivan shouted, he was now where Natsu and Mystogan were "ZENKAI BOOST! Use that sucker punch to get stronger."

"I don't think that's how it works." Natsu complained

"Ivan pull your kid out of this, it's suicide." Mystogan protested

"Relax Naruto he's got this. If things go southern everyone jump Gildarts."

"You do know we aren't on your side right?"

"Nonsense you're right beside me." Ivan pulled out binoculars to watch the fight, The ninja and the dragonslayer gave each other looks of disbelief

Laxus removed his headphones. Then he seemingly turned into a lightning bolt that went straight at the CrashMan, taking him for a ride

Gildarts whilst shocked grabbed the lightning bolt which regained Laxus' form. "This didn't go according to keikaku." he said nervously

Gildarts gained a slasher smile "Death of a thousand flicks!" he commenced the flicking onslaught. Soon the battlefield was shrouded in dust

When the dust cleared Laxus was standing heavily wounded and had difficulty standing he turned towards the audience "Father!"

"Senzu bean?"

"Senzu bean."

"SENZU BEAN!" Ivan chucked a senzu bean like a fastball, it was caught by Laxus who then proceeded to eat it

His wounds suspiciously healed in mere seconds. He then summoned lighting on himself "YES! This was the power I needed. The full impact of the zenkai boost is shooting through my nerves. Whoa... So many gains." Laxus admired his right hand

"That's my boy. Release the hot fire!" Ivan chanted he got deathstares from the non saiyans

Gildarts had barely any time to react as the Dreyar prince went to work, delivering fists and feet like a DBZ character would

"DAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPE!"

"What is up with that battlecry?" Natsu asked

Gildarts shifted to blocking the blows with a unimpressed look. Notably this was causing alot of turbulence, Dust and dirt flew in every direction and shrubbery was vaporized.

"DAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPEDAHYPE!" Laxus managed to break Gildarts guard(maybe?). "What's this?." Clive blurted out. Laxus prepared a large sphere of electricity

"Lightning Dragon's: Ragequit Bolt!"

The sphere lifted Gildarts and electrocuted him not letting him ground it. This went on for a few minutes, Laxus turned his back to him and did the thumbs up/thumbs down gesture. The ragequit bolt exploded mimicking a very small planet explosion.

Laxus put on sunglasses "Lightning bolt has been detonated. Electricians win."

Ivan looked like Paul Heyman after Lesnar beat the Undertaker's streak but was silent

Nobody commented

Until Natsu threw a rock at him "You call that a ragequit. Gimme a break."

"Shut up Natsu." Laxus charged a bolt and shot it at the fire dragonslayer

But before Mystogan could deflect it, an aerial boot cancelled it. "NANI?!" everyone cried

"Up there!" the Edolas prince pointed

*Dramatic sound

Gildarts was levitating the height of a tall building and was in another Jojo pose. That could only mean it was "The Boot of Gildarts" (boots to asses maaaaaaan)

He dropped, landing on his feet (with bent knees to prevent damage to the joints). The only sign of damage was a slightly burnt cape

Laxus' jaw hit the floor which was a long way considering his height

CrashMan nonchalantly walked past him and retrieved "The Boot of Gildarts"

"I have to be honest. I've had tickle torture that was worse."

Laxus was horrified, definitely having second thoughts

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Mystogan told Ivan whose face contorted much more in this battle then a mime would in a lifetime

Ivan's thoughts:"This is turning out like that scavenger hunt battle for the limited edition Easybake oven. How can he win? That ragequit bolt is one of his signature moves. Hold on... *gasps. I found the solution!"

"Laxus! Bomb him!" Ivan shouted frantically

It took several seconds for Laxus to hear that "That's a gnarly plan." he spread his legs and raised his hands to the sky "I didn't want to have to do this."

Gildarts was severely dissatisfied "Are you kidding me..."

Laxus shouted to the universe "Everyone please! Give me some of your hype! Just a little... Like a fun size bag of doritos. Come on don't be greedy."

Gildarts and Mystogan facepalmed "Look Laxus you don't-" he took one step

Ivan once again did the unthinkable and kneed Shanks in the face sending him back a few steps

"Ivan?! What in the name of the 11th Puma Rifles are you doing?" a surprise attack still gets someone like Gildarts

"Drekken Tag Tournament!" Ivan turned to his son "I'll distract him, keep gathering power for the Hype Bomb!"

Once again the 2 supposed rivals stood off

Natsu lost himself to his inner fanboy "Oh! Shit is going to go sky high! This is why I love Fairy Tail, eh Mist Gun?" he punched his shoulder

"Hmmmm I sense a plot to overthrow Gildarts." Mystogan suspected

"Fisticuffs for old times sake?" Gildarts offered

"You're too much Gildarts, you really know how to have a good time." Ivan got into a bizarre stance

Laxus continued to gather hype for the Hype Bomb "What's this? I just got a large amount of hype from Dante from the Devil May Cry series?!"

Ivan went for Gildarts with an superman punch which was blocked. Both men traded knees before Clive got a lucky shot to the side and a forearm to the sternum. He went for a spin hook kick but Dreyar evaded with a handspring. Ivan caught a punch and turned it into a arm drag, but Gildarts was on his feet in a instant

"Damn they're good." Laxus thought "It is rare to see father fight. Guess the rivalry is serious business."

Ivan tried some left jabs as a startoff to a haymaker but Gildarts headbutted the punch, forcing both men to take a short break

"Ech what the hell was I thinking?"

"Argggggghhhhh! Forehead stronger then Martin Shkreli hate! Has he been doing forehead press?!" Dat Boi set his fingers back to normal

The fighting continued with both men getting in crispy strikes. A grapple was initiated, naturally as both combatants had an almost infamous love for professional wrestling.

Gildarts got the advantage and Dragon Suplexed him and dropped a Leg Drop ontop of Ivan. The Honorable One sat up and poked Shanks in the eye, he delivered some stiff kicks to his thighs. Fairy Tail's Ace was down on one knee, Ivan ran at him connecting the Shining Wizard(Pun definitely intentional). Gildarts was finally prone on the ground

"What a maneuver!" Natsu bellowed

Ivan decided to pin his opponent, but quickly encountered a problem "Where's the bloody ref?" Gildarts sent him a few yards away with a punch while still flat on his back

Ivan landed on an adjacent shrub. Both men did an almost impossibly badass kip up! Spectators watching Ivan's livestream went absolutely nuts. Their cheering was audible in the mostly deserted wasteland. In space no one can hear you scream, but they could most definitely hear the pop from that kip up

Ivan wasted no time and nearly warped to Gildarts, pinching one of his fingers "The Wushi finger hold?!" Clive said in disbelief.

"Oh? So you know this hold" Dat Boi had a shit-eating grin

Gildarts slowly raised his other hand and chopped his hand, dislocating 4 fingers. Ivan screamed like a anime girl

Gildarts in a blur, turned around and delivered a backflip pele kick that sent Ivan face first to the earth. He won

"HOLD IT!"

 **Mystogan analysis incoming:**

"OH MY GOSH?!" Mystogan put the pieces together "It all makes sense now, not only is Ivan distracting Gildarts while Laxus is charging up hype for the Hype Bomb. He's secretly increased the hype by at least 300%, take a closer look."

Natsu was still glued to the fight but a closer observation revealed the hype Natsu had for the fight was getting absorbed into the Hype Bomb. Not only that, Dreyar set up a few cameras and was likely wearing hidden cameras. The whole fight was being livestreamed giving a sizable boost to the already huge bomb

"Ivan planned this from the very beginning! He was 3 steps ahead of us all." Mystogan realized

The bomb was finally completed "Thank you for giving me so much hype." Laxus said with just a pinch of sarcasm

The damn thing was as big as the moon from Majora's Mask and was descending with extreme prejudice

Gildarts and Ivan looked up in horror "SO EIN MIST!" Ivan started screaming he wouldn't be able to clear the blast radius in time

"Blistering barnacles in a thundering typhoon!" Gildarts didn't think it would get that big

 **3 seconds till impact**

"Gil any plans?"

"Oh so now you're on my side."

"Look at the size of that bloody thing."

"Hmmmmmm"

"On the other hand I should be proud of him. I couldn't have done better."

"He's a good kid, but I kicked his ass."

 **2 seconds till impact**

"Plan! Gildarts plan!"

"Er... Use a beam attack and engage in an epic beam struggle."

"Good plan what's plan B?"

"What?"

"Our second plan in case the beam struggle fails."

"Well... I guess we could absorb the hype like a dragonslayer would. Maybe."

"We're going to eat a Hype Bomb?! I highly doubt that will end well but it would be great for the resume."

"Plan C is you die and I might get KOed."

 **1 second till impact**

"Damn I was just about to bust out my caepoira moves."

"Heh heh that would've been interesting."

"I do find amusing we can say so much in a few seconds."

"Being OP is useful, so is being a fan favourite."

"Thanks to Hiro Mashima I'll likely never know what that's like." Ivan started shedding tears by the gallon

"Stop crying Ivan. Natsu, Mystogan, Laxus support us!" Laxus, Mystogan, and Natsu made a epic charge to their position

Narrator: A series of bizarre events has caused both parties to band together to stop the Hype Bomb! Will they be able to stop it? What does it taste like? Could the author really have forgotten about Gildarts' Crash Magic? Makarov left Wakaba in charge?! What drugs is he on? Will the guild ever be the same? Find out next time on The Legend of Gildarts!

* * *

 **What would be cooler? Gildarts Black (Ivan with Gildarts' body) or Super Saiyan Rose Ivan**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Gildarts**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Narrator: Previously on The Legend of Gildarts: A all out brawl broke out between Gildarts; Laxus, and Ivan. It featured many broken abilities such as Zenkai boosts and Blindside Knees. In a final effort to defeat Gildarts, Laxus called upon the universe to power up his desperation attack: The infamous Hype Bomb! Thanks to meddling from Ivan, the bomb is really freaking huge! Now both parties have to team up to delete the Hype Bomb! Will Gildarts, Mystogan, Natsu, Laxus, and Ivan have the power to stop it? Is this the last chapter of The Legend of Gildarts? Find out right now!

The Hype Bomb was a rotating yin-yang of aura coloured blue, red, and gold. From where our goalkeepers were it took up the entire sky, probably because they almost could reach out and touch it.

Everyone present was giving the ascended saiyan a glare "Now now guys, for the record I didn't plan for this to happen." he said apologetically

Gildarts had only a few moments to tell them the method of deletion. "Ok we shall start by initiating a beam struggle, I have no idea if it'll work. The backup plan is we absorb the magic power or to be precise eat it, not sure how us non-dragonslayers will react but let's do it for science!"

"Says the one who literally breaks the laws of physics with his existence alone." Mystogan thought

"Remember gentlemen." Ivan recovered from his canon screentime sorrow "We're still being filmed so above all we have to look cool." everyone nodded, they knew it wasn't worth it to stop the bomb from obliterating the world if they looked/felt like panicking helpless morons

Action movie heroes dreamed they could be men like these. If it was a suicidal effort they would go out in style

They prepared for their finest hour (one of them)

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu gave it 110% (remember he's only 12ish)

Mystogan set up his starves "Big Bang Shinku Aura Storm Kamehameha!" multilayered magic circles shot an insanely powerful beam

"Super Electric Strike!" Laxus charged his element and threw a gigantic disk of energy, he supported it by shooting lightning at it

"WMD Eraser Handcannon!" Ivan leapt airborne and made a gun with his hand it shot a somewhat narrow but high frequency beam. He had to hold his arm due to the fierce recoil

"Stardust Fusion Wave!" Gildarts focused 2 unknown energies then he slammed his hands together, a sphere formed and shot the wave which essentially atomized anything in that direction

The attacks hit the Hype Bomb instantly stopping it's approach however it wasn't enough to overpower it. "It's not enough." Laxus yelled

"Damn." Gildarts realized what was wrong "Hype has it's own physics, I presume it's the energy people get when they get excited for a present or future event. Our attacks won't overpower the amount of hype there." he explained

"I see, we need to figure out what repels or destroys hype." the ninja spoke

"We could just start yelling news that pisses off generations of various fanbases." Ivan suggested

Everyone looked befuddled by the strange option that sounded like it came right out of a cartoon (I wasn't trying to reference DBZ: Fusion Reborn)

Natsu figured what the heck, he stopped his attack and took a breather. After a few seconds he shouted "By the end of the story NaLi wasn't canon!"

Upon hearing this The Hype Bomb got even bigger "NATSU!" Everyone freaked out

Gildarts pulled out a guidebook and flipped a few pages "Apparently the majority really didn't want that result. They wanted something called NaLu, and whoa..." he rubbed his eyes and looked again "Great Milagro Beanfields! The NaLu nation is quite aggressive. Damn."

"NaLu wasn't canon either!" Natsu told the bomb

What sounded like anime fans at a convention losing it came from the bomb. It lost a great deal of hype that flew over the horizon

With that result, the crew filled the air with hype backlash

"The Final Fantasy VII remake not only abandons turn based combat, but it may come out in episodes."

"Silent Hills was cancelled, thank Konami."

"Solid Snake, Wolf, Ice Climbers, Geno, King K Rool, and Reggie Fils-Aime didn't make it into Super Smash Bros. 4."

"Kevin Spacey was a pedophile all along!" everyone looked at Ivan "What? Called it though."

"Mother 3 has still hasn't been officially localized."

"Pewdiepie didn't delete his main channel after 50 million subscribers."

"Metal Gear Survive exists."

"Piccolo is already out of the universe survival tournament."

"The fact that Mighty No.9 was called "better than nothing"."

"The Super Mario Bros. Z reboot only has one episode which is 2 years old."

"Speaking of 2 years, famous people have been dropping like flies."

" The Completionist has to take down 120 videos because some guy called Greg makes stupid comments throughout them."

Worldwide people tuned into Ivan's livestream were suffering from being informed and reminded of horrid events some vomited while others lost consciousness. It was a brutal method to power down the Hype Bomb but it was effective

The bomb lost about 65% of it's original size. As the men prepared for another onslaught of hype backlash. Some distant music came from a unknown source

"Does anyone hear that?" Mystogan asked loudly over the Hype Bomb's crying noises

"Hard to hear but isn't that One Winged Angel?" Laxus pinpointed

Gildarts could be seen rolling his eyes "It's him."

The music got louder, precisely it was the One Winged Angel remix from Advent Children

"Look it's a train!" Natsu pointed at the sky

"Silly Natsu trains don't fly..."Ivan noticed the flying train that was approaching "Ok that one is but... I want one."

The train was huge, derailed, and resembled Thomas but with Reggie Fils-Aime's face. It blasted the music and mlg sounds out of speakers and left behind a rainbow trail. A guy with a wizard beard wearing a badass cape and conductor hat was hanging onto the side, while someone who looked like they didn't believe in blinking rode the train like a bullrider, There also were passengers in one of the cars

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor shouted. "Choo Choo Motherf**ker!" the other one chanted

The train propelled straight for the Hype Bomb and collided generating a huge explosion which knocked everyone except Clive on their ass

The bomb was assimilated by the train. The train didn't stop, a dimension hole appeared in front of it. "The Hype Train has no breaks! Gildarts!" shouted the conductor. The Hype Train skipped dimensions and completely disappeared

Everyone: "..."

Nobody could come up with a reaction. "Fairy Tail's second master." Ivan shook his head

* * *

A few hours later

Gildarts walked through Fairy Tail's doors. The fire department walked past him on the way out followed by paramedics carrying Jet, Vijeeter, and Max on stretchers. Other paramedics were trying to remove Reedus from the wall.

Droy, Cana, Elfman were being interrogated by Alzack, Mirajane, and the resident interrogator/torturer Laki

"Don't let her touch me sister!" Elfman cried

Wakaba was unconscious, tied up, and hanging upside down from a chandelier, waiting for his meeting with Makarov

Macao, Gray, Lisanna, and Levy were chilling at a table. Conbolt had the foresight to see how Wakaba in charge would've ended so he took some kids to the Dairy Queen

Gildarts claimed a barstool next to a guildmaster who saw it all in one day

"So how was your day?"

"Stressful." Makarov kept the same tired expression

"What happened here?"

"Wakaba Mine happened. He's at the bottom of the possible S-class mages ranking now."

"Typical."

"I couldn't help but notice, you left with 4 others, 2 of which wanted to kick your ass. Where are they?"

Gildarts knew he had prepared for the worst but luckily for him:"All resting in a mattress store." he paused "We also had an encounter with Precht and his crew."

"The Hype Train?!"

"The Hype Train. Looks like he found some new members: A guy who looks like he saw Half-Life 3, a little girl with pink hair, and a super saiyan 3 with a shit eating grin."

"A super saiyan 3?! OH MY GAWD!." finally a reaction from the Punished Dreyar, he put his hands on his face

"It's ok, research done by top anime scientists (nerds) has concluded SS3 is very impractical."

Tortured screams came from the other side of the room, neither man paid attention to it. "Just because I use plant magic doesn't mean I'm a drug dealer!" Droy cried

"Laxus has grown strong, some mages can train their entire life to get where he's at. Even without the Lighting Dragonslayer lacrima."

"I should get you to mentor him before Ivan screws him up permanently. Maybe take him along on your next long-term travels."

Gildarts eyed around the room and started thinking "Tag along student ... Adventure... Discipline... Kicking asses in style... Not my personal choice for a pupil... A second opinion on quests..."

He sat there until everyone went home or to their quarters, deep in thought not reacting to anything. Gildarts was infamous for losing himself in thought, it would've been a lost cause to get a response.

Sometime after midnight he rose to his feet

"I've made my decision. Our destinys will be united towards the paths of adventure! Through my teaching we shall go endure trial and error to rewrite physics, go on adventures our minds will have trouble processing, and issue Fairy Tail's brand of justice with asskickings of infinite proportions!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a closed mattress store

Mystogan and Laxus were chilling on the roof stargazing, Natsu was sleeping on a bed, Ivan was spraypainting his logo everywhere however he's been unaccounted for, for hours.

The 2 S-class mages were too worn out to even exchange trash talk. Mystogan had his mask off

"Damn! You're going to steal all the ladies at the guild with a face like that." Laxus expressed with shock "No homo." he quickly added "But you do kind of look similar to that one slavemaster."

"I get that alot." Mystogan grumbled

Laxus gave him a stern look "Promise me you'll keep the mask on at the guild." he was dead serious "Everyone wants to take down my saiyan sexiness, I don't need you to join in."

"Uh... fine... sure." the Edolas prince still had a hard time believing the Dreyars thought they were saiyans

"What's the plan now? You and your father lost to Gildarts. Then you had to team up with him to prevent a giant ball of fanservice from destroying za warudo."

"I guess I have to hit the gym every day now. I do hope Gildarts doesn't kill us though, I haven't heard any news on dragonball existence." He said solemnly "Did you see that one guy on the Hype Train?" his tone went serious

"Which one? The one with the non functioning eyelids?"

"No that Super Saiyan 3." no emotion was given

"I'm sure he's not really a saiyan. Just a cosplayer." Mystogan knew this was a sensitive topic

"In an instant a task much more important then taking the title of Fairy Tail's Ace was discovered. I will not settle for a inch, I'm taking a foot and I'm putting it in his ass!" Laxus stood up triumphantly and was struck with lighting

"Say is that Ivan over there getting chased by some thugs?"

"Huh... oh yeah looks that way."

"Shouldn't we help. I mean he is your Father."

"Nope he's got this, he does this all the time."

The honorable one seemed to have set off a platoon of multinational mercenarys armed with urine-loaded super soakers on horseback. A couple horses had Ivan's logo painted on them.

The leader spoke "Our union doesn't abide the stallions getting inscriptions from foreign individuals." the cavalry circled Ivan with grunts taking aim "We aren't getting paid for this but our prestige must be shielded, you will be blitzed by our homemade asparagus piss."

A vicious grin appeared on Ivan's face "You squires ever hear of that nefarious faction acknowledged as Ivan Club?"

"Nope." "Non." "Absolutely not." "By no means." "Nay." "Negative." "Nein." "Never." "Nix" "No way." "Not at all." with each response Ivan got increasingly chafed

"Enough! I can fix that!" Ivan spun into a sensational pose "Ok hit my music!"

Nothing happened

"Huh?... I must've forgotten to get Laxus to man the ghetto blaster... Aw damn this is awkward." the mercenaries lowered their weapons in sympathy, unfortunately this would lead to their eradication

Ivan flicked a toothpick at a munitions barrel strapped to a horse and perilously dove behind cover

The ensuing explosion distributed asparagus urine a radius of 2 metres striking most of the cavalry who started to wail in agony. Ivan grimaced at the gruesome sight

The unaffected ones tried to help their comrades but there wasn't much to be done. The leader looked around for Dat Boi who had vanished

Suddenly Ivan popped out of a trash can. 3 others followed: a guy with long green hair, someone wearing a knight helmet, and a woman wearing glasses. All sported Ivan Club shirts

They pulled out large shower heads "The Commando 450 by Ivan Corp. Ivan Club's standard issue showerhead." Ivan chanted

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the fearless leader screamed as the club turned the tap of a nearby water pump, launching a controlled stream of water from the Commando 450

The water pressure pushed the entire platoon and their horses against a wall

"THE STREAMS! CROSS THE STREAMS!" This resulted in the wall giving way and allowing the mercenaries to go through half of the forest

The shower turned off. Ivan slowly raised his hand in a turkish wolf gesture, the others followed and brought theirs to his "That was just TOO SWEEEEEEEEEET!"

For once Laxus looked aghast at his father's performance, Mystogan also had a look of disbelief

"I never once heard of this Ivan Club why haven't he allowed me to join?! Has he been forming this behind my back?" the ascended saiyan sounded hurt

"Who are those people anyway? Their unique appearances have me thinking they'll be regulars." Mystogan glared at them "That showerhead was merciless, the pressure was ridiculous. Who needs that much water pressure?"

"Look! they even have their own merchandise!" Laxus pointed to the shirts

Their studies were closed down when they were both hit with flaming pillows sending them over the roof. They managed to get a grip with one hand

Laxus performed a muscle-up, while Mystogan pulled off a front flip looking maneuver. The culprit as expected was Natsu

"Damn you I was having a bad day already." Laxus complained but then got an idea and pulled Mystogan aside "Hear me out, we've both had shitty days. Lets kick Natsu's ass in a pillow fight and bask it in"

"You know what? Let's do it! Laxus this will be our finest h-" Mystogan got slugged by a concealed pillow and soared off the roof

"SALAMANDERRRRRRRR!" "Thud."

"No! Mystogan!... Well actually that was good I give it 5 stars, Cam Clarke has some competition now."

Natsu threw another pillow however Laxus flashstepped right on top of the son of Gildarts head "Too slow Natta."

He reset his position soon after. Natsu got the message and went back into the building

"Mist Gun! We need to flank him." Laxus yelled running into the building

Meanwhile on the ground Mystogan set his spine back to normal and powerwalked into the mattress store

The results: The mattress store is closed until further notice. Fairy Tail has generously offered to fund the restoration

From the security camera footage a 4 hour pillow fight between 3 mages was found. It at first seemed to be a handicap match against the small one, but a possible contender for the Top Anime Betrayals changed this into a triple threat match. It involved such hazards as barbed wire, ceiling fans, catapults, landmines, and waterbeds. The gladiators sported smiles thoughout the whole ordeal and by the end couldn't stand up, an ally had to extract them. This footage is currently being edited by top editors it will be released on dvd. Stay tuned!

* * *

The next day

Gray walked into the guild. It was scarce, a unlikely state for Fairy Tail. It was terrible only a handful of people weren't background characters, what a boring existence.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Mirajane "This is abnormal."

Before she could even start someone else took it upon themselves to explain everything "Jet, Vijeeter, Max, Reedus, Natsu, Laxus, and Mystogan are recovering at the hospital." Warren read the hospital papers. "Droy, Cana, Elfman, and Wakaba are in the brig with Laki. Erza hasn't been seen since being kicked through the mountain. Mest is finding the reason why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. And Gildarts and Ivan are MIA."

Gray was amused and patted Rocko's shoulder "Thanks for that Warren. You definitely deserve more then being a background character."

"Thank you. And you don't get enough credit for your character development."

Gray's clothes vanished "Yeah I worked a deal with the fans which got Hiro to change a few things along the way"

They shot the breeze for a while before Warren had to go do some jobs

As he walked out of sight "Sad isn't it." Gray told Mira "Even in this fanfic he will remain an background character. Fanfics starring main characters or side characters will always be searched for more then ones starring unimportant characters, even if they have potential. Sometimes I ask myself about this world we live in, are we born lucky? Will involving not so fortunate characters change anything?"

Mirajane teared up a little "Gray that was powerful but the message is kinda obscured by the fact you're naked."

"Naked?! Hmmmm." Gray shrugged "Well Master Ur always gave emotional speeches whilst nude."

Coincidentally 3 parties entered Fairy Tail at the same time: The hospital crew cruised through the front door, Ivan Club came down from the ceiling fast rope decent, Mr. Clive entered like Stone Cold Steve Austin through a adjacent wall.

Makarov also arrived from his room

"How does this always happen? Nonetheless not a complaint." Gray commented

Narrator: After an encounter with Precht, the second master of Fairy Tail. Life seemingly goes back to normal for the crew. But Gildarts gets an idea! What could it be? Ivan appears to have a new gang, who are these 3 mysterious people? Now 4 differant parties have entered the guild! What will we see next time? Is Wakaba going to become Crapaba?! Find out on the next exhilarating episode of The Legend of Gildarts!

* * *

 **Story now has OVER 9000 WORDS!**


End file.
